


A Video is Worth a Thousand Kisses

by SingingWithSherlock



Series: A Video is Worth a Thousand Kisses [1]
Category: Supernatural, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cas gets embarassed, Castiel doesn't understand memes, Castiel is not an angel, Coming Out, Cutesy, Dean is pretty famous okay, Get a room you two, Gratuitous Smut, Husbands, I can't believe I forgot to tag that I'm the worst, I've confused myself with these things, It's so fluffy in the beginning I'm a mess, It's very sexy sex, Look the Youtubers are getting mentioned now, M/M, Old Memes, Photographer Castiel, So many Youtuber name drops, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME, Teacher Castiel, Things get real, YouTuber Dean Winchester, Youtuber AU, because I didn't want to fix them and this is from years ago, cas daydreams a lot, disguises, flashback sort of things, more like memories, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWithSherlock/pseuds/SingingWithSherlock
Summary: Castiel and Dean hide their relationship in their respective spheres of influence... but what will happen when Cas decides his class can have video assignments?  Will he finally reveal his secret?  Basically, two husbands being cute, with a splash of drama.  I just wanted to write something where Cas doesn't understand memes.





	1. Taking Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a long time ago, be kind to me.

Cas stood at the front of his classroom, sighing at the utter disarray of its occupants. 

“Class… Class!” He ended up having to shout in order to bypass the utter chaos that was his room.

“Yes, Mr. Novak?” Meg Masters cooed from the back of the classroom, a smirk spread across her cheeks.  Cas sighed, slumping his shoulders and staring at the ceiling for a brief moment. If only she were actually that obedient.

“Today we're talking about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, so everyone get out something to take notes with,” Cas instructed in his most authoritative voice. Already weary at ten in the morning, he started up his PowerPoint amid the rumbling groans of his students.

“I'll take notes with Deez Nuts,” a snide voice whispered.

“I think you would benefit from taking notes with a pencil instead, Mr. Milligan,” Cas scolded, beginning his lesson.

~

“I'm home!” Cas said as he walked into the cozy little house he had repaired with his husband. He stood in the doorway of the sunlit living room, feet curling up on the smooth wooden planks of the floor as he smiled at his husband fondly. Not wanting to disturb him from his video editing, he simply stood observing him, a trademark tiny smile, really just the slightest upturn of his lips, adorning his features.  He was sitting on the couch with headphones encasing his ears, forehead wrinkled in concentration and his tongue stuck between his teeth. Cas slowly made his way toward the man, before leaning down to kiss his neck in greeting.

“Oh, Cas!  I didn't hear you walk in!” Dean exclaimed, grinning, before tilting his neck to allow Cas to continue.

“Mmmm,” Cas moaned into Dean's neck before moving up to kiss away the lines creasing his forehead.  “We can't have you getting any wrinkles, mister!” He chided jovially, sliding downward to nibble on his lips, before moving between Dean’s legs so that he didn't have to strain his neck.

“Yeah, if I got wrinkles, what would your students think?” Dean pretended to gasp as he took a break from Cas’s ministrations.  “How  _ was _ work today?”

Cas sighed. “The usual.  Kids these days...they just don't want to learn,” he grumbled before sitting on Dean’s solid thighs, hiding his face in his neck.

Dean just chuckled ruefully.  “You know, if I taught a lesson, I'm sure I would have everyone's rapt attention.”

“I'm sure you would, Mr. Hotshot Youtuber, you,” Cas teased into his ear, before leaning back down to give him a peck on the lips.  “Please tell me you made burgers, I'm famished.”


	2. An Assignment that Floats on the Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projects and chili!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because all my chapters are so short and you deserve better.

It was homeroom of the next day.  Cas was sitting at his desk, pretending to go through his emails while actually _fantasizing_ about Dean’s burgers.  They were just **_so good_ **.  He would have to ask the man what he put in them to make them so fabulous, but Cas had a feeling it might just be Dean...or perhaps his apron held the answer, with its floral display of “Made With Love~” inscribed in calligraphy.

He heard one of his female students gasp, followed with a breathless, “Oh.  My. Gawd. Dean Winchester just uploaded a new video!” Cas hid his smile, loving that his students appreciated his husband’s work.

“Ugh, he's soooo hawt, I can't even.” he heard another girl reply as she leaned over in her seat to watch the video. That made Cas’s stomach turn a little. Dean was _his_ , not these adolescents’ little plaything. _Not that anything about him was little._

Cas cleared his throat loudly, loud enough that the tittering girls could hear.

“Homeroom is not for socializing. It is for studying and preparing for the work you have due this week, girls.”  All of the girls in that general vicinity groaned, before opening books and pulling out worksheets in an attempt to appear busy. Cas simply sighed, turning back to his computer, and actually going through his emails this time.

~

“Today we're going to be going over the pros and cons of the Roman Empire--” Cas was barely able to start talking before groans rang out around the room like clockwork.  “--But we're not doing this the way we usually would. Today we're starting a project…” More groans. “... Where everyone makes a video and posts it on YouTube.” To Cas’s relief, the room falls silent, and he has their undivided attention.   “You may work alone or in groups, but you must post a video that goes over both the pros and cons of the Roman Empire. Part of your grade is the creativity of your project, and how well you tie in the topic. You have all day today to start brainstorming. The YouTube link must be emailed to me by Monday at 9 am.”  This earned Cas another chorus of groans, though not as many as usual. Walking around the classroom, he passed out the rubrics to all of his students, then sat back down in his seat, smiling to himself.

~

It was his turn to cook.  Cas got home, toed off his shoes (kicking them down the hallway in the process), went into the living room to give Dean a quick peck on the lips, and then bustled his way into the kitchen.  Simple. He was trying to go simple… Blankly, he threw some carrots, onions, and poblano peppers into an oiled pan, adding ground beef, tomato paste, and chili powder as time went on. Eventually, he just let it bubble merrily on the stove for a few minutes, while he chopped up some scallions, and got the shredded cheddar cheese out of the fridge.

“Honey, would you please buy some cheddar cheese tomorrow?” Cas shouted through the house, back arched so he could see his husband while he stirred corn into the chili.

“Sure thing, baby,” Dean crooned back, amused by Cas’s antics. Cas gave a satisfied grunt in response before turning off the stove and giving himself--and Dean--generous helpings of the chili, adding the chopped scallions and cheddar.  Slowly, as to not spill food everywhere (which had happened too many times for Cas to even keep track anymore), Cas made his way to their little kitchenette and placed the bowls in front of their seats, turning around to see Dean carrying spoons and napkins.

“You're an angel,” Cas gushed before kissing Dean’s cheek and taking the spoons and napkins from him. Taking his seat, he inwardly smirked at the cute pink flush that graced Dean’s cheeks without fail.

“Well, I'd be a demon without you,” Dean murmured back affectionately.  It's funny how much they still act like they're dating, since they've been married for five years and dated before that for three.

Cas punched Dean playfully.

“Start eating, before I decide to skip straight to dessert.”  Dean just gives him a sly smile and starts eating his chili, grunting his appreciation.  Glowing with Dean’s unspoken praise, Cas started to eat his chili.

“So, I assigned a new project today,” Cas commented after a few minutes had passed.

Dean looked up from his bowl.  “Hmm. What's it about, baby?”

“It covers the pros and cons of the Roman Empire…”

“Oh, your favorite!” Dean butts in.

“Yes, it is.”  Cas loved that his husband remembers the fact.  “But it's not the kind of project I typically assign.  I'm having them make a YouTube video,” Cas takes a moment to catch his breath, he’d been speaking so fast, “And I'd like your help to grade them.”  Now Dean looked really interested.


	3. Brighter than a Million Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of... this. Because I keep up editing today instead of doing homework. I'm a mess.

“So how can I help?” Dean edged on, sporting an ear-to-ear grin. He always loves when Cas asks him for help, it's such a rare occurrence.

“Well, I figured that since you've been doing YouTube for seven years, you'd know what's well done, and who’s actually put in the work.” Cas blushed, looking down at his hands.  He hated asking for help.

“Of course, I'd love to,” Dean said tenderly as he took one of Cas’s hands in his.

“Thank you,” Cas sighed, and slowly slotted his and Dean’s mouths together in a tender kiss.

~

“How are those videos coming along?” Cas asked, facing his class. He was barraged with whoops and cheers, leaving him positively beaming. He couldn’t do anything but grin, loving this newfound enthusiasm from his students. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?  “Alright, you have the rest of today and tomorrow to work on actually shooting your videos. Don't forget that the links must be emailed to me by no later than 9 am on Monday.” Cas concluded his short reminder and made his way back to his desk.

“Got ‘eem, coach!” A jockish voice shouted from the back of the classroom. Cas drew his eyebrows together in scrutiny, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before constructing a proper sentence.

“I'm… not a coach,” he stated mechanically, returning to his seat amid the laughter of his students. He was confused, but didn't let it show. Sitting down, he decided to distract himself from that… ‘thing’ that happened by thinking about how he and Dean had first met.

In the stereotypical manner, they had met in a coffee shop. Dean had worked at said coffee shop, and was hitting on Cas as he made his order, his voice the only sound other than the coffee maker.  It was three in the morning, no one else was around, and Cas had to get to a teacher conference hours away. Dean hit on Cas, even though they were both tired, and ended up putting his number on Cas’s cup before Cas left through the clear glass doors.  They ended up talking a lot, not texting. Cas refused to text.

Their first date was to a park, where they had had a little picnic.  It was very romantic, and something Cas will always remember fondly. About six months after they started dating, Dean started making YouTube videos on the side.  Just little things about the patrons he served at the coffee shop. Cas loved them, and supported him wholeheartedly in the matter. He even edited Dean’s videos in the summer, and filmed any moving parts as needed.  Cas was never in the videos, though. He hated being filmed, felt more comfortable behind the camera. Also, he would hate for his students to find out about him being on YouTube, as he knew that he would get teased about it constantly.  Or even worse… idolized and then he’d mess up one day and be the laughingstock of the world.

Soon, Dean’s hobby morphed into a career. He made enough money to be comfortable, and to help get his little brother, Sam, through college.  Since he finally felt that he had a respectable career, he got down on one knee one night in Cas’s apartment, and asked him for his hand in marriage.  Cas said yes, of course. They had a beautiful spring wedding, flowers blooming everywhere and sunlight dappling their faces and birds and butterflies… you get the point. Cas might have cried.  Okay, he cried. And then he and Dean bought their little house, Dean making a few renovations (of course) with a little help from Cas, and the rest was history.

Cas sighed, and booted up his computer, trying to get some work done.  He couldn't help but smile, though...about all the good memories he and his husband shared. Wistfully, he stared at nothing in particular, reflecting on his and Dean's past. “Excuse me, Mr. Novak?” A timid little voice squeaked from the front row.

“Yes, Miss Bradbury?” Cas replied abruptly, the blanket of daydream-land being ripped from his view.  Immediately his surprised look was replaced with a soft smile. Charlie was a good student, she just needed to have more faith in herself.

“I, um… I was w-wondering if we could style our videos after those of Dean Winchester?”

Cas couldn't help the smile that almost split his face in two.  “Of course, Miss Bradbury,” and then he raised his voice so that the whole class could hear him, “Everyone! You can feel free to emulate the style of a Youtuber you like… just make sure that you provide an explanation of your inspiration and decisions you made in the video process in the description of your video.”

 The class was a split between cheers and boos, because the project was made both easier and harder at the same time.  Cas overheard quite a few students excited with the prospect of making videos like Dean Winchester, dreaming about them maybe even being good enough to catch the man’s attention. He had to muffle his laughter with the sleeve of his blue cashmere sweater. Little did they know, their videos would not only be viewed by Dean Winchester… they would be graded by Dean Winchester.

Soon the bell rang, littering the room with students shuffling their papers, stating some final remarks, grabbing their bags, and heading out the door.  Cas had his planning period next, so once all of his students left, he closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb the students in his fellow teachers’ rooms.  With a sigh, he collapsed into his cushioned rolly chair, thanking the Heavens for comfy chairs. 

Without even looking down, he dialed Dean’s number, knowing that he wasn't busy at the moment. He'd recorded two videos yesterday and would just be editing them today, perhaps starting to film some new videos, but he'd always forgive Cas for calling him.  He only had to wait two rings for Dean to pick up.

“Hey, babe, what's up?” Cas gave a tiny smile at the sound of Dean’s voice, always happy to hear from him.

“So,” Cas said, tracing his finger along the edge of his desk, “I changed my Roman Empire project a little bit.”

“How so, Cas?”

“Well, I told them that it would be okay to emulate their favorite YouTubers…”

“Wait, what?” Dean sounded very confused.

“Sorry.  I meant that they could get inspiration from their favorite YouTubers.”

“I hope you didn't use that word with them,” Dean grumbled.

“Of course not, honey,” Cas lied...he didn’t need Dean’s judgement.

“I’m sure they thank you for sparing them,” Dean teased. Cas could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Well, what about the project?” Dean questioned further.

Cas grinned, leaning back in his chair, talking like a teenage girl who just heard the juiciest gossip, “I overheard quite a few of my students saying that they were going to use you as their reference.”

“Aw, that's sweet!” Dean’s beam was visible even through the phone.

“Yeah, it is,” Cas chuckled. Briskly, he said his goodbyes, hanging up with an “I love you.” The last I love you of the phone call, thank you very much. He  _ definitely _ didn't argue with Dean about who loved the other more.  **_Definitely_ ** . Spinning back around towards his desk, Cas scooted his chair in to grade a few late worksheets.


	4. The Art of Misunderstanding (Oh, and Photography)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Dean become this big YouTuber? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much more iffy about the tenses and stuff in this chapter, as I read over it I confused myself some, so I'm sorry for that. Any reviews/critiques are welcome, just please try to be constructive!

At first, Cas had thought that Dean was a porn star. It was a fair assumption with those plump lips, and that jawline sharp enough to cut apple pie… and -- fuck, now he was horny. Anyways, when Cas had let himself in to Dean’s apartment in the earlier days of their relationship, he would occasionally see a camera on a tripod with Dean in front of it, always wearing an overly guilty look on his face.  One day, Cas was too curious to let it go any longer.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked as he closed the door.

“N-nothing,” Dean stuttered, got up from the couch and quickly turned off the camera, disassembling his set up before Cas could even open up his mouth to speak again.

“Dean, we've been dating for seven months,” Cas growled, pinning Dean with a glare, “So be honest with me.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed, running a hand over his face before slowly sinking back into the ratty old couch, “Fine.  Okay. I, um, I started a YouTube channel.” He looked down at his lap, seemingly ashamed of himself. Cas cocked his head.  He didn't understand.

“That's great!  Why didn't you tell me?” Dean looked up sharply at Cas’s exclamation.  It didn't seem like he had expected that response. Cas smiled down at him, before moving over and sitting down next to Dean.

“I didn't think that you would be interested.”

“Of course!  I'm interested in anything you do,” Cas stated matter-of-factly before kissing Dean’s freckled nose that was adorably reddened.  “I even wanted to make one of my own, but I don't think I could perform in front of a camera.”

Dean smiled shyly as he gazed into Cas’s eyes.  “You want to help me finish shooting today, then?”  Cas doesn't even feel the need to respond with words.  He simply took the camera out of Dean’s hands, reassembling the tripod, making sure that all the angles and lighting were perfect.  “Wow, you’re really good at this,” Dean blurted, simply following Cas’ flurry of motions with calculating eyes.

“Well, that would make sense,” Cas said with a smirk, “I used to photograph events and such when I was in college.”

~

Cas was with Dean every step of the way, celebrating every milestone with him.  He was there for the first hundred subscribers. He was there for the first thousand.  He was there for five, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, one hundred thousand.  He was there for the first million. He helped Dean write little skits, though it was really Dean doing most of the work.  He also shot the skits, since they tended to have moving shots that Cas needed to take care of and make sure that everything looked smooth and professional.  He taught himself how to use Sony Vega and other video editing software so that when he had spare time, he would edit the footage for videos, always making sure to do so in the same style as Dean, but occasionally he would add his own little flair here and there, things that no one other than Dean would be able to see.  And every month Dean asked Cas if he would like to be in a video, and every month Cas said that he would love to for him, but that he was too self-conscious and it would simply make for a bad video. Every time, Dean just sighs and drops it until the next month.

“Hiya, fellas, it’s Dean again, and this week I wanted to tell y’all somethin’...”  Cas frowned from behind the camera. He never really asked what Dean was filming anymore, he just went along with it.  “... Somethin’ really important. So listen real close. I’m lookin’ at you, Jimmy!” Cas muffled his chuckle with his hand, trying his best to not mess this up.  And… Dean was starting to move. Cas smoothly moved the tripod’s handle in time with Dean’s movement, zooming out as Dean started to pace, making sure he got everything in the shot.  “So, as many of you already know, I’ve been dating someone for ‘bout a year now. But, ya see, I never told you who this person was. We’re very private. Well,  **_he’s_ ** very private.”  Dean gave the camera a little smirk as he stopped his pacing.  “Whoops, guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” Cas couldn’t help the little gasp that left his mouth.  Dean had always portrayed himself as straight, even going so far as to deny that he’s gay when anyone asks.  Because he’s bisexual, but people don’t need to know everything.

Cas looked up to see the little frown on Dean’s face.  “Cas, stop rolling.”

Cas blushed and pressed the little button to stop the recording.  “I-I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect you to say it.” He looked down and then peeked through his eyelashes at Dean, finally stumbling forward to give him a big hug.  “I’m so proud of you.” Dean looked down at him, with a grin on his face.

“You thought I would keep lying forever?  No, Cas. I love you too much to do something like that.  The whole world needs to know all the adorable little things that you do!”  Cas groaned and punched Dean’s shoulder lightly.

“Let’s start that from the top, okay?”  Cas directed, blinking away his tears of joy.

~

Cas was there for Dean when he reached two million subscribers.  He will be there when Dean reaches three million. Cas watches all of Dean’s videos, usually in his presence, grumbling and hitting Dean whenever he talks about the strange little things he does.  Like how he cuddles up to Dean when they’re watching TV. Or about the night that Dean proposed and Cas cried. He never says Cas’s name, always referring to him as his “Honey Bee.” And that definitely did not tug on Cas’s heart strings, nope.  Not at all.

The one video that Cas loves to rewatch the most is the video from their wedding day.  Dean had taken a little vlog in his dressing room, hair slicked back and wearing a wonderfully fitted tux.  He talked about how much he loved his fiance, and how he was so happy that they could be married at all, encouraging his viewers to ensure that right for all Americans.  And that’s the part of the video that always makes Cas cry. Because Dean always puts others before himself.


	5. A Weekend All Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mall, and lots of sex. That's what people do on the weekends, right? I tend to not do much of anything, so I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't kill me for this chapter.

Cas thrummed his hands on the steering wheel as he drove home.  The highway was packed as the usual throngs of workers heading home joined those who were leaving for the weekend.  Cas stroked the seat, excited that it was finally the weekend, and that for the first time in forever he didn’t have anything to grade.  Suddenly, random changed song lyrics popped into his head from a movie he watched once because Dean made him for "cultural learning".

 

_For the first time in forever,_

_I have nothing to grade._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I can finally get laid._

 

Cas chuckled at the lyrics he had parodied to the popular song, humming them as he inched forward. Wistfully, he continued tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his Lincoln along to the upbeat tune, recalling Dean’s opinion on the car’s outward appearance. Dean _hated_ his Lincoln. He called it “the bane of humanity” or the “pimpmobile,” always claiming that his Chevy was better.  Sometimes Cas wondered if Dean loved his car more than he loved Cas. He was still musing over this as he pulled into their driveway, and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the warm lights twinkling, welcoming him home. Cas parked, unbuckled his seatbelt, and sat back in his seat with a deep sigh of relief. As soon as he had relaxed, his head snapped back up again. He could smell Dean’s burgers wafting over the house from the backyard.

Cas rushed into the house, threw off his shoes, and skid into the backyard, headed straight for the plate of burgers on the table (the only straight thing that he would ever do), and taking a monstrous bite out of one before leaning over to his husband.

  “Mmmm, thank you for this, hon.”  Dean just smiled at him, before taking a burger of his own.

“I see that you’re hungry.  It’s a good thing I made extra burgers.”  Dean teased, smirking jovially. Cas simply made an exasperated face at him before grabbing another burger. They spent the rest of the meal in quiet companionship, enjoying each other’s presence, the excellence of Dean’s craftsmanship, and the light sprinkling of stars blanketing the sky.

~

The next day, Dean insisted that he and Cas go to the mall, saying that Cas needed something other than “that awful trench coat” to wear to work.  Cas’s retort was that it was what he was wearing when he first met Dean, but if he expected that to soften Dean, he was wrong. So Cas was at the mall with Dean, who didn’t really look like Dean.  Because of Dean’s popularity on the internet, he had wear a disguise in public if he didn’t want to get run over by teenage boys and girls alike. Leisurely, they made their way to Macy’s, Cas wearing (albeit begrudgingly) a sweater with “I’ll interrogate the cat” embroidered on it, a newish pair of jeans, and a pair of black Converse on his feet.  Dean, on the other hand, wore a Royals cap, sunglasses, a Led Zeppelin hoodie, a pair of faded jeans, and some ratty sneakers. They really made quite a pair. People observing them from a distance were sure to think of them as an odd couple, if they even thought of them as a couple at all. They managed to find Cas some jackets worthy of Dean’s standards, and began to hunt for nice shirts for “Mr. Man Candy” to wear at Cas’s insistence.

“You have a big YouTube convention coming up soon!”

“Geez, Cas, keep it down.  Fine, let’s go get the frickin’ shirts.” Cas began to drag Dean to the nearby men’s formal wear department before they literally _ran into_ a colleague of Cas’s.

“Oh, Castiel.” Hannah said, looking surprised, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hello, Hannah.”  Cas looked down at his feet, holding Dean’s hand and trying to drag him towards the button-downs in the men’s section.  Silently, Hannah passed Dean a calculating stare, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Um, who’s your friend?” Cas froze, awkwardly turning back towards Hannah.

“Uhhh…”

“ _I’m_ his friend, just visiting from overseas.” Dean says in an English accent.  Cas doesn’t do so much as blink at the sudden change. He’s become well acquainted with the wide variety of accents that his husband can use.

“Yep, well, I’ll see you on Monday,” Cas called back as he dragged Dean to the Men’s Dresswear section.

~

Cas shuffled his feet as he stood next to Dean, waiting for the cashier to finish ringing up their purchases. He observed the clothing items as they slid down the conveyor belt with glazed eyes, mind elsewhere. They had gotten Dean a plethora of nice shirts, and even a tie that went beautifully with his eyes.

“I wonder if you’ll see Jack or Mark…”

“I don’t know, babe.”

“I sort-of want to go now…”

“Cas…”  Dean finally managed to push Cas out of Macy’s.

“C’mon, Cas, let’s play some games!” Dean insisted, towing Cas across the food court and to a small dimly lit room labeled “ARCADE”. An array of retro-looking games lined the walls, reflecting off of Dean’s sunglasses as he hauled Cas to them.

“Deeeeeaaaan,” Cas grumbled, before accepting the fact that they were going to go play some games, whether he resisted or not.

Dean started off with some two-player games, just him and Cas playing air hockey, then some Street Fighter, even making Cas join him in a terrible rendition of “Time After Time” on Dance Dance Revolution X2. Soon they migrated over to the claw machines.  Immediately, one stuffed animal--well, it wasn’t really an animal--caught Dean’s eye.

“I’m going to get you that bumble bee if it’s the last thing I do,” Dean declared with the air of a knight on a journey to slay a dragon. Immediately he put himself to work: quarters in hand, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and mouth pursed.  The bumble bee was fairly round, but was honestly more of an oval than a circle. It was yellow with a thick brown stripe around the middle of its little body, with little white wings realistically not big enough to keep a real bee airborne. There was a cute little chibi-like face:  two huge, round black eyes and a little black mouth. After eleven tries, Dean finally managed to get the bumble bee for Cas, handing it to him triumphantly with a flourish. “For you, my bee prince.” Cas’s hand was over his mouth, both to stop laughter, as well as his sobs. He was touched by the fact that Dean remembered how much he loved bees, how crucial bees were to the environment, even after all these years.  He sheepishly took it from Dean’s extended hand, pulling him in for a big hug. This was quite unusual seeing as Cas tended to avoid hugs at all costs. That just made it all the more special, though. Dean just smiles as he wraps his arms around Cas, resting his chin on Cas’s head. “C’mon, bumble bee prince, let’s go home.”

As they were heading out, Cas spies a Hot Topical.  “Dean, Dean, Dean!” he cried, tugging on Dean’s sleeve like a petulant child, “Can we please go in there?” Cas points to the Hot Topical.

Dean laughs good-naturedly.  It was so rare for Cas to be excited about anything social in nature, which is what made Cas wanting to go see all these YouTubers even more comical.  “Of course, Cas. Lead the way.” So Cas makes a beeline for the front door, with Dean having to walk at a brisk pace to keep up.

“Oh.  My. Ulysses S. Grant!”  It was funny that Cas was just as big of a fan as some of his students for this one show.  Dean didn’t understand the obsession.

It was this show called Ubernatural.  The whole premise of the show was that there are these two brothers, Val and Dunkel, who traveled across the country, searching for _things_ to kill, saying that it was their duty.  They’ve recently been joined by the demon Gazsi and the angel Bele, who help them battle evil in their own way.  Dean just went along with whatever Cas said was happening. He had seen every episode of the show, but he still had no idea what was going on.

Cas just stared at the display rack.  They had a few shirts, one with just Val and Dunkel, another one with Val and Bele, one with Dunkel and Gazsi, and lastly one with all of them.  There was also a poster with all the main characters, and a few buttons scattered around. Cas pouts. “I was hoping I would be able to find some socks…”

“Honey bee, I can always just order you some online…”

“But Deeeeeeaaaaaaan.  It’s not the saaaaaaaaame!”  Dean sighs, head in his hands.  Clinging onto his “man card”, he approaches the cashier, albeit begrudgingly.

“Hey, um… Do you know if you have any Ubernatural socks in the back?”

“Oh, yeah, dude.  Thanks for reminding me!” the heavily-gaged and long-haired cashier said, making his way to the back.  “Just give me a second, bro.” Next to him, Cas began bouncing on the balls of his feet, before rushing over to the sock display like a child let loose in a candy shop.

“Dean.” he whispered, gesturing for him to come over.  Dean meekly made his way over to his overly-excited husband, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.  “Look, bee socks!” He spouted, grinning so hard that the little crinkles around his eyes were at least half an inch deep.

“Well, we’ll have to get those then, won’t we.” Dean said with a chuckle, gazing at his husband fondly, eyes soft, but unable to be seen behind his sunglasses.  Dean grabbed a pair and walked back to the counter. As the cashier laid out the sock options on the counter, Cas gazed at them longingly, projecting his need for them with intense eyes. They ended up walking out of the store with the pair of bee socks, a button that said “Hey, buttface!” (Bele’s line or something, according to Cas), a pair of socks with just Val in different positions, a pair of socks with all the main characters, and a pair of socks with Dunkel and some of his best quotes.

~

Finally, home sweet home.  Dean unlocked the door, walking through the living room, dropping their bags there in the process. He decided to leave them there for tomorrow. Who needs to put their clothes away first thing, anyways? Not them.

“Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Okay?”

“For food.”

“Oh.  Okay.”  Cas’s eyes darkened noticeably, his summer-lake-blue irises almost completely swallowed by his dilated pupils. At a tortuously slow place he slid his tongue over his chapped lips, all the while eye-fucking Dean. Ah, just like the old times. That was all that it took to break Dean. He lunged towards Cas, shoving him roughly against the wall, and giving him a surprisingly chaste kiss on the lips. Immediately after this display of tender affection, though, he completely switched gears, practically devouring Cas’s mouth, asking without words for admittance into that warm cavern. Cas’s tongue darted out to spar with Dean’s, frantically fighting for dominance as their voices melded into one lusty symphony of breathiness. Wantonly, Cas began moaning into the heated kiss, hands clutching Dean’s biceps in an attempt to get into contact with more skin.  More. _More_ .   **_More_ ** . His leg straddled Dean’s hip, desperately grinding himself against Dean’s jean-clad thigh in the process. Gasping at the feel of Dean’s length against his hip, he tilted his body slightly so that their cocks rubbed against each other through the two layers of fabric that Dean’s member was so _annoyingly_ confined to.

“Off.”  Cas started tugging at Dean’s hoodie, the sunglasses already somewhere on the floor.

“Mmmmm…” Dean hummed as he decided to just lift Cas off the ground, earning him a little squeak and a lovely blush that quickly graced Cas’s cheeks.  Dean heartily chuckled as he carried him to their bedroom, immediately throwing him down on their bed, and pouncing on top of him.

“Dean. Clothes. Off.” Cas growled, forcibly rolling on top of Dean. He ripped off Dean’s undershirt--like, he seriously ripped it in half.

“Cas!” Dean squawked, but it turned into a plea when Cas started peppering kisses along his ear, cheekbone, chin, neck, collarbone, chest, pectoral muscle…anywhere that he could reach was not spared of Cas’s darkened lips. Cas lightly bit down on Dean’s nipple, eliciting a full-body jerk, like his body was trying to get away and closer at the same time. Visibly turned on, Dean _moaned like a whore_ , not even trying to keep his “man card” with confined grunts and gritted teeth. At this, Cas gave a deep-throated chuckle before he laved his tongue over Dean’s nipple, soothing it after it’s rough treatment, and blowing cool air on it simply to watch it perk up and harden even more, much like another member of Dean’s anatomy.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, Cas.” Dean managed, annoyed with the drawn out foreplay. Not that is was unpleasant. A _big_ friend of Dean’s would take his side on this. Obliging his beautiful husband’s wishes, Cas continued his journey down, kissing over Dean’s abs before pausing as he at last reached the light sprinkling of hair right above his belt.

“Well, go on.” Dean urged, Cas all the while panting up a storm. With a small smile, Cas efficiently rid Dean of his belt, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s well-worn jeans.

“Really, Dean?  You went commando?”

Dean smirks down at him, resting on his elbows, as to have a better view of his _simply delectable_ (and currently dripping) husband.

“What? You expect anything less of me?”

“No… but I do think this means you ran out of underwear,” Cas mumbled, then reached down to throw off Dean’s shoes and pull down those precarious jeans. Overjoyed, Dean’s absolutely throbbing member popped out by way of greeting, ripping a hiss from Dean in response to the sudden rush of air on his cock.  “Now you do me,” Cas insisted. Dean just stared at him for a moment, before realizing that Cas was being completely serious, and that there was no way he’d get any release until he did exactly what his husband said.

“You’re very bossy tonight,” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear, picking him up, and turning him so that he was placed on his back. Vulnerable. Without missing a beat, he began removing Cas’s lovely sweater, kissing under his arms.

“Stop, Dean, that tickles!” Cas shouted in faux defiance, unable to conceal his grin.  Dean responded to the plea by moving to nibble on his neck and jaw, attempting to make Cas’s cheeks as red as possible. Cockily, he reached down, palming Cas through his jeans.  Mmm, two shades darker. Smirking at his accomplishment, Dean gave a little kiss to each of the bright red splotches adorning Cas’s cheeks before releasing Cas’s member, and following the trail of red down.

He barely even brushed over Cas’s nipples, knowing of his insensitivity there.  Instead, he pressed brief little kisses down Cas’s abdomen, before finally reaching his prize.  Well, almost. Hungrily, he quickly disposed of Cas’s shoes, ignoring his cries of protest at the unnecessarily rough treatment of his tennis shoes, and unzipped Cas’s jeans, shucking them off of him as quickly as his human body could manage. Finally, he could begin working on his first priority. Cas. Desire coursed through Dean’s veins as he predatorily observed his husband’s exposed form before him, the air sparking with electricity. Cas was laid before him, staring up at him through those gorgeous eyelashes of his, and coated in glistening sweat.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”  Cas remarked, mimicking Dean’s earlier demand as Dean gazed up at him, pupils almost completely replacing the vibrant green of his irises. Quickly, he replaced the look of intense need with his trademark charming smile, slinking towards Cas, at an agonizingly slow pace.  Taking his time, he mouthed along the distinct ridge housed in Cas’s Ubernatural briefs, Cas’s breaths coming out quick and shallow. “Honey, breathe,” Dean commanded and refusing to touch him until his breathing regulated. Once he was able to do so, Dean slipped off his angel’s briefs, inch by slow inch.  He teased every inch revealed, leaving Cas to revel in the anticipation, starting with his hip bones and slowly working his way over Cas’s cock. Just as the tip of Cas’s member entered his mouth, Dean paused, looking him directly in the eyes. Pleadingly, Cas looked back, whimpering ever so softly as he looked back up at his husband from the plush bed. A mischievous glint lingered in his brilliant green eyes. Dean pulled his head back off of Cas, emitting a confused frown from him, before narrowing his eyes and putting on a wolfish smirk. Abruptly, Dean took all of Cas’s cock in his mouth, deepthroating him in no time at all, leaving his mouth full of Cas. Startled, Cas let out a cry of pure ecstasy from above him, fisting his hands full of Dean’s hair. Encouraging this behavior, Dean moaned around Cas, eliciting a guttural moan from his red, puffy lips. Perfect.

Skillfully, Dean hollowed out his cheeks, rubbing his tongue along the ridged underside of Cas’s straining length. Immediately, Cas eyes widened, and his breathing shallowed as he let out soft whimpers and moans. Slowly, Dean pulled back off, simply to tongue at Cas’s slit, toying around and making Cas’s cock not just weep, but _sob_ , precum. In response to the sharp, insistent tugs to his hair, Dean wrapped his lips around Cas once more getting a steady rhythm going as he bobbed up and down, hands gently caressing the sharp ridges of Cas’s hips, holding him down to avoid choking.

“Dean, you have to stop.  I’m gonna…” Dean swiftly pulled off of Cas with a distinct pop, saliva and precum dripping down his chin. He wanted to draw this out. He wouldn’t let it end so easily. Appreciatively Cas groaned, and pulling Dean up for a sloppy kiss, tongues slipping against each other, and teeth clashing as Cas’s precum mixed between them, and they just. didn’t. care.  “You wanna fuck me?” Cas remarked, his pupils eclipsing his irises.

“Yeah, baby.  Yeah, I do,” Dean gasped out, cupping Cas’s ass and squeezing.

Cas moved back down Dean’s body, but with his perky behind facing his husband.  Dean lifted his face as to watch Cas’s tight pink hole flutter sporadically. Consumed with lust, he had started tracing patterns around it when Cas first licked the head of Dean’s cock, and he couldn’t help the moan that he let out, greedily shoving his index finger up to the first knuckle, making Cas moan as well in return. He’d like to hear more of that. As soon as possible.  As Cas started to sloppily mouth up and down Dean’s length, Dean’s managed to get the lube out of the end table drawer by their bed, withdrawing his index finger in order to slick it up. From there, it’s quick work, both of them trying not to cum then and there. Dean gets his index finger in to the second knuckle, already lubing up his middle finger. He then withdraws his index finger, slipping both fingers back in, and beginning to feel around for that coveted sweet spot, scissoring his fingers to prepare Cas better.  And then he finds it. That _precious_ bundle of nerves. Well, he would presume he was correct in his discovery, from the way that Cas gasped around his cock, desperately arching his back and letting out a startled, shameless cry, with eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.  Expertly, Dean pressed on it some more, before letting up, and moving back to slick up one last finger and slowly put them all in, stretching Cas so that he was tight, but not too tight.

“Cas.” Dean growled, pulling on his arm so that he would get into position.

“Dean.” Cas responded, scrunching up his face to convey his sarcasm. Then he got serious.  Straddling Dean’s hips, Cas held himself up on Dean’s chest, one hand behind him to line up Dean’s length with his plump ass. Slow as molasses, Cas began to sink down onto Dean, allowing his body to adjust every inch before continuing, eyes twinkling at the sight of Dean with his gritted teeth and held breath, his face began to pale.  “Dean, breathe.” Dean’s face regained some color, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He was attempting to retain his fabled man card. As if to say ‘What man card?,’ Cas sank down another inch, eliciting a soft _almost_ unheard whimper from Dean. “I heard that,” Cas teased, with a smirk. Dean’s face was once more adorned with a rosy blush as he looked away, embarrassed. “And I’ll get you to do it again,” Cas stated, his eyes darkening. “If you repress it again, I will _surely_ make it much more difficult for you to hold off.” Cas continued. He was a man of his word, and Dean knew that. Turns out his cock did as well, if its quivers were anything to go by.

After a few minutes of his inching down, Cas was fully seated on his husband’s bare lap.  He immediately began to gently rock back and forth, eliciting a moan from Dean, who once more attempted to muffle it.

“Oh you’re on,” He voiced starring Dean directly in the eyes. Cas rocked himself back and forth onto Dean, expertly changing his angle to hit his sweet spot just right at the same time. Cas jerked upon Dean, causing him to in turn let out another soft whimper.  “You’re just dooming yourself more with each coveted moan,” Cas chuckled darkly. He had one last move.

Smugly, he rose up, leaving only the very tip of Dean’s cock inside of him before abruptly slamming his hips back down.  And that’s all it took to make Dean start to move, no longer able to hold back, and his husband knew it. With a startled gasp, Dean broke, pouring out loud, guttural moans as his and Cas’s desperate gasps and whimpers melded together to form a symphony. For every slam down of Cas’s hips, Dean’s hips slam up. Quickly they set a rhythm, pounding into each other roughly. And then Cas does a thing.

And it’s a magical thing.  He turns so that he’s doing a reverse cowboy, managing to get Dean even deeper inside him and he moans, closing his eyes, leaning forward on the end of the bed, and thrusts backwards with all his might. He’s named it the U-turn, just now.  Dean _screams_ , sounding like something straight out of a _really_ good porn. He can’t help but buck wildly into Cas, finger-sized bruises sure to adorn his hips in the morning from the tight grip Dean has on him.  Then Cas leans down, and right there _, right there,_ **_right there,_ ** Dean is jackhammering against his prostate. Now it was Cas’s turn to scream. Cas can barely breathe, but he sucks on his finger between the gasps punched out of his lungs. Then he circles Dean’s perineum, and slowly works his finger in, Dean moaning uncontrollably now, along with Cas.

“Cas,” he hisses out, half plea and half moan as Cas manages to get one full finger in.  It feels so good, Cas’s opening warm and tight around his cock and Cas’s finger giving him something to clench and buck against. Cas began to work in a second finger, and with very little effort he managed to find Dean’s prostate, still grinding back on Dean. “Holy SHIT.”  The wet slap of skin on skin permeated the air, punctuated by moans and brief expletives.

“Dean… I’m… close,” Cas managed to gasp out, giving Dean all that he had, colliding the globular mounds of his ass with Dean’s pelvis at an alarming rate while increasing the speed at which his hand moved inside Dean. Quickly, he turned back around, so that he could see his husband as he came, causing Dean to growl and grasp Cas’s hips tightly, pulling him down and spearing him with his cock. That’s definitely going to leave bruises, if Dean hasn’t already done so. Cas started to chant Dean’s name as a mantra with increasing fervor as he approached orgasm, colliding into Dean so loudly the neighbors could probably hear.

“Oh God, Dean. _Dean._ **_Dean._ ** OhhhhHHHH!” Brazenly Cas screamed through his orgasm, semen spurting out of his cock in small increments, leaving ribbons of clearish-white liquid all across Dean’s chest.  

“Cas, honey… _Cas_ , mmmmmoooHHHH” and Cas was kissing him through _his_ orgasm, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of having Dean’s warm cum fill him up.  Finished, Cas slumped forward, finally exhausted. They fell asleep like that: Dean still inside Cas; cum starting to drip out of Cas’s hole and onto the sheets; Cas’s cum quickly drying between them; Dean’s arms surrounding Cas; Cas’s cheek resting on Dean’s chest, as they laid there, entwined in the silk sheets. And would they regret it in the morning?  Absolutely not. Nothing a load of laundry and a shared shower can’t fix.

~

They were lazing around Sunday afternoon, Cas just snuggling in the warmth of his husband.  They lay on the sofa spooning, Dean being the big spoon, but only because he was a bit taller Cas insisted.

“So… I have a question…” Cas murmured, facing away from Dean and idly watching the rerun of Ubernatural.

“Shoot.”

“What does ‘Damn Daniel’ mean?”

Dean chuckled.  “What?”

“The other day in class, this one student of mine said ‘Damn Daniel’ and then his friend said ‘back at it again with those white vans.’  But the student they were talking to wasn’t even named Daniel!” Cas exclaimed, forehead scrunched in concentration.

Dean looked down at him with a small smile barely twitching the sides of his mouth up, smoothing his hand over Cas’s crinkled brow.  “It’s a meme,” he says softly.

Cas squints his eyes and cocks his head slightly, clear signs that he’s confused.  “What’s a meemee?”

Dean snorts a little at Cas’s pronunciation, then “Oof” Cas elbowed him in the diaphragm.  “Sorry, sorry,” he placates, pressing little kisses to the underside of Cas’s jaw before continuing.  “It’s… a thing, usually a word or phrase accompanied with an image, that first became famous on the internet, so people copy it, occasionally with different variations, because they think it will make them famous.”  Cas hums for a moment, processing this new piece of information into his memory bank.

“So… it’s basically like the formation of a new language, but conducted on the internet?”

“Kind of…”

Cas abruptly turns so that he’s facing Dean and looks up at him with his puppy dog eyes.  “Will you teach me how to speak meme?”

Dean can’t help chuckling at first at how Cas had phrased the question, it was so… Cas.  And then he started to squirm, unsettled by the intensity of Cas’s pouty face. “You’re as bad as Sam,” he muttered, before sighing and relenting.  “Fine. I’ll teach you how to ‘speak meme.’”

Cas started kissing Dean in appreciation, and they spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other’s arms, talking about different memes and their meanings.


	6. A Lifetime of Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't know how to meme.

Cas was rather frazzled.  He was only on his first cup of coffee, his homeroom has kept him so occupied that he hadn’t had the chance for more than a sip or two and he was running late this morning, so he only had enough time to grab a bagel and give Dean a quick peck on the lips before running out the door.  So here he was, standing in front of his class, clothes slightly wrinkled, hair more rumpled than normal, and chugging coffee like there was no tomorrow.

“Did everyone send me an email with the link to their video, including their partners’ names?”  He was greeted by a chorus of “Yes!”es at different octaves.

 “Good, good.  Alright, well guess what?  There’s now a pop quiz over the rise and fall of the Roman Empire!”  Groans resounded. “What? You guys should know all the facts now.” He hands out the quiz and scantrons, and sits down in his swivel chair heavily.  He was too tired to teach today.

~

There was still ten minutes left of class when everyone had turned in their quiz, so Cas let the students talk quietly amongst themselves.  He’d managed to rouse himself up enough to start up his computer, inputting attendance and starting to outline the next cycle’s lesson plans.  He overhears some of his students talking.

“Yeah, 420 noscope it, man!”  Cas starts to walk over, listening intently.

“Dude, you totally shreked him!”  They were all congregated around this one boy, Kevin Tran, who was pounding furiously on his phone.

“Where’s, um… Where’s the Doritos and Mountain Dew?” Cas said weakly.  Silence fell. Every student had turned to stare at him in shock. “What?  What did I do?” Cas asked nervously, looking at his button-down shirt. Perhaps he had spilled coffee on it.  But no, no coffee, not even a drop. And still no one said a word, no one moved a millimeter.

Finally, Kevin Tran hesitantly speaks up.  “Uh, Mr. Novak, did you just reference a meme?”

“I did, yes.”

“You do realize that meme is all about smoking weed, right?”  Cas groaned internally. Of all the memes he had to reply to… 

“I, um…”  He clears his throat.  “...did I do that?” Cas asked with his best Urkel impression.

“What?”  All of his students looked really confused.

“Urkel?  No?” The millennials are sad, sad children.

“Whatever,” Kevin scoffed, shouldering his backpack and heading out of the classroom as the bell rang, as did all the other students, some staring at him the whole time.

Cas made his way back up to his desk and crumpled in his chair, pulling out his cell phone.

He answered during the first ring.  “Dean, I messed up,” Cas groaned before Dean could even utter a sound other than his breathing.

~

Dean was waiting for him in the front yard, holding a plate of freshly-baked cookies as incentive to draw Cas out of the car.  After staring at him forlornly for a few seconds, Cas finally slinked out of the car, and tried to steal the plate of cookies and run away, but he wasn’t fast enough.  Dean caught him easily in his arm, and enfolded him.

“You’re a meanie,” Cas grumbled before letting Dean slowly lead him inside.

“Oh, Cas, you don’t mean that,” Dean said with a sad smile.  “Now come sit here on the couch, eat the cookies I made you, and tell me what happened today.  Go ahead, eat them all, I made them for you.” Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes and sat down on the far side of the couch, with Dean underneath and behind him, his own big, portable blanket and comforter.

He got himself settled, then started.  “Well, I gave the students a quiz today, because I was so tired and didn’t have time to set up for my lesson, and they all finished early.  So I overheard some of these students talking about 420 noscope so I decided to comment on it and then they said that I was talking about drug stuff so I quoted Urkel and they didn’t understand and so for the rest of the day all my students looked at me strangely and talked about me when they thought that I couldn’t hear!” Cas blurted out quickly, in a difficult-to-understand torrential downpour of words and conjunctions, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“Oh, honey bunches of oats, I’m so sorry.” Dean spoke softly in Cas’s ear, massaging his shoulders and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Did-Did you just call me honey bunches of oats?” Cas glared at Dean, but its power was weakened by the tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I did.  Now listen to me, tomorrow, you’re going to go in and blow their socks off, okay?  Show them a really great YouTube video, and properly use memes. Stay away from the 420s.”

“O-Okay,” Cas sniffled, then turned and gave Dean a little kiss.  “Thank you for all your help, sweetie pie.”

Dean scrunches up his nose in distaste.  “Sweetie Pie?”

“Yeah, shut up and deal with it,” Cas chortled and punched Dean in the arm.  “C’mon, we have YouTube videos to grade.”

~

“...And that’s why I’m never starting an Empire again.”

“Mmmm, that’s a little bit too much like a formal paper,” Dean critiqued around his mouth full of popcorn, snuggled up to Cas in their little blanket haven in the middle of the living room, computer on the floor between them.

“Agreed,” Cas remarked, making a few notes on his grading sheet before he started checking the correct boxes.

“...Well, I’m going to leave the Roman Empire right here!  If you liked it, punch that like button in the face,  **LIKE A BOSS** !  And high fives all around!  _  Fwoosh Fwoosh _ !  But thank you guys, and I’ll see all you Romans…  **IN THE NEXT VIDEO** !”

“That one was very in character.”

“Yep.  That’s my favorite so far,” Cas managed to concede without too many pieces of popcorn flying out of his mouth.

“Hey, y’all, it’s me, De- I mean, Charlie, and today I’m gonna talk about my horrible experiences with” dramatic pause “tha Roman Empire.  I mean, it all started off well and good…” Charlie went on to change clothes and do different characters from the Roman Empire, perfectly highlighting the pros and cons of the Roman Empire, the great and horrible things they did.  And she managed to stay within the role and mannerisms of Dean.

“Wow.  That… was really good,” Dean declared when the video was done.

“Definitely deserving of a 100.  I knew that Charlie could do it.” Cas smiles as he writes ‘Good job!’ in large, swirling script on the rubric and writing down ‘100.’

They watched about 40 or so projects based off of Dean in some way, out of a total of 150.  Some of them were awful, and basically just making fun of Dean. Cas wanted to automatically give them fifties, but Dean insisted that Cas be fair and actually look at the content they put in and how it measured up to his rubric.  Most of them still ended up getting fifties. Others were okay, they followed a lot of Dean’s style, but also brought some of their own. Dean mused that they would be great YouTubers, with their use of integration. There were a few however, that were fantastically spot-on.  Cas was in awe of the talents of his students. There were other horrible and amazing videos, but the ones of Dean always stood out the most to him.

“So, I have an idea,” Dean stated while lazily stroking his hand through Cas’s hair in bed.

“What’s that?” Cas said idly.

“I want to make a video highlighting some of those videos by your students.  Some of them clearly put a lot of work into it, and deserve recognition.”

Cas just snuggled closer to Dean, eyes starting to droop, tired from watching all the students’ videos.  “Whatever you want, babe.” Then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating how to take care of the differing ways the story could have taken... might end up doing an attached work or something.


	7. The Path of Embarrassment and Eventually Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t hits the... screen?

Cas was excited about the video Dean was recording.

“Hiya, fellas, it’s Dean, and this week I wanted to talk about talented young YouTubers and their work.  These students didn’t know that I was goin’ to be doing this, but it’s the least I could do after seeing the videos they made.  And to think, I just happened to stumble across one of them the other day!” 

Cas puttered around the house aimlessly while always keeping an ear turned in Dean’s direction.  He wasn’t needed to move around camera angles or anything, but he just wanted to see what Dean had to say.

“So, from what I understand, these students had to make videos that talked about the Rise ‘n’ Fall of the Roman Empire.  Some chose to style themselves after well-known YouTubers, but some created something totally new and original.”

Dean proceed to show the different videos, commentating on various ones, one at a time.  After giving commentary over just three videos, he decided to make it into a mini series, so that he could get to other great videos.  “I’ll just record it all today,” Dean resounded, half talking to himself, half satisfying Cas’s rapt curiosity. Cas simply nodded, and continued puttering around.

After about the eleventh student video, Cas came back into the living room and sat down, simply listening to Dean.  He’d run out of other things to do. After about five more videos, Cas started to tune Dean’s actual words out, just listening to the rhythm and cadence he used.  That’s when he noticed that the flowers on the table behind Dean were wilted. ‘That won’t do,’ Cas thought to himself. And without thinking, he got up and went behind Dean to get the flowers off the table.  When he got there, he froze. ‘Shit.’ He’d totally forgotten that Dean was still recording. But he didn’t stop, so Cas just grabbed the flowers and continued out of frame as if nothing had happened.

Weeks later, Cas had totally forgotten about the occurrence.  But when he went to watch Dean’s new video one day, he saw himself walk behind Dean.  He seized up in terror, staring at his computer, but not really seeing. His mind flooded with thoughts zooming around at a thousand miles per second.  How had he been so stupid? Why hadn’t he thought things through? Oh God, what was Dean going to think? Did other people see it? Would people question it?  He quickly scrolled down to the comments, and to his dismay they were filled with questions about who the mystery person was. Dean was going to have to address it.  He knew it.

Cas made his way into the kitchen meekly.  Dean was preparing their dinner, a delicious spaghetti sauce (with spaghetti, of course) that he’d been slow-cooking all day, adding sage leaves, more tomatoes, mushrooms, and the like between recording videos.  Cas slumped into a seat at the kitchenette, putting his head in his hands. Dean, of course, noticed.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”  Cas looked up just in time to see Dean’s little frown of concern.

“I messed up,” Cas groused as his head hit the table with a light  _ thump _ .  “I messed things up for you.  Dean, I’m sorry.”

“What’re you talking about Cas?”  He didn’t respond for a while, favoring the sound of the spaghetti burbling on the stove.

“I wasn’t thinking and I walked behind you during one of your videos about my students’ projects,” Cas finally mumbled into the table.  Cas felt Dean sit down next to him, and then soaked in the warmth of his hug as Cas burrowed himself into Dean’s chest.

“Cas, it’s okay.  I’ve actually been meaning to ask you if we could, you know, finally come out to the world as a married couple.”

“B-But my job… they don’t know who I’m married to!  I’ve never told them!”

“Well, looks like you have the perfect opportunity now.”

“Will you please wait until after I talk to Principal Singer about this before you address it in your next reading your comments video?”

“Of course, Cas.”

~

Cas tried to take a deep breath, but couldn’t.  His lungs weren’t working. His vision was starting to narrow, and he started tipping forward, barely catching himself.  He had no idea how he had managed to make it to the school, much less to the door to Principal Singer’s office.

“Principal Singer just came in a minute before you.  Let me tell him that you’d like to talk to him.”

After a few minutes, the door to the principal’s office opened.  Cas got up on shaky legs, breath coming out sharp and wispy.

“So, what brings you here so early, Mr. Novak?” Principal Singer asked curiously.  Novak had only ever arrived to school early maybe twenty times in his seven years of teaching.

“I, um, I wanted to disclose something…”

“Spit it out, boy, my time ain’t worth nothin’!”

“Well, sir, um… I wanted to be frank about my… marital status.”

“Uh huh.  And what’s that?”

“I, um, I’m married to a man.  I’m married to Dean Winchester.”

“Is that all?”

Cas was shocked.  He thought the principal would be more upset, more angry.  “We-We’ve been married for five years,” he blurted out.

“So?”

“That’s all,” Cas murmured, and turned towards the door.

“Mr. Novak,” Principal Singer called out.  Cas slowly rotated back around. “You’re not the only person with a husband around here.  I also already knew that because it’s on your tax forms and when you took time off, you disclosed that it was for your wedding.”

Understanding dawned on Cas, and he felt the blush crawl up his face with its heated tendrils.  “Thank you for your time and understanding, Principal Singer,” he responded and made his way to his classroom in a daze.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he wandered down the empty hallways, and dialed Dean on autopilot.

“Hey, honey.  How’d it go?”

“It’s all good.  I’m ready. Go ahead and make the video, Dean.”

“Alright.  I’d like to wait until you get home, Cas.”

“Okay.  I’ll see you later.  Love you.”

“Love you, too, honey.”

~

He was so nervous, and he knew exactly why.  His hand was shaking slightly as he went to open the front door, and he glared at it in annoyance, trying to will it into compliance.  The hand continued to shake as he grasped the knob. So much for that. He took a rattly breath, and stepped through the doorframe. “Dean, I’m home!”

Dean quickly made his way out of the living room, and gave Cas a brief peck on the lips.  When he saw how pale Cas was, he started rubbing his arms gently. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.  I’ll be right next to you the whole time. You don’t even have to be in the whole video.”

Cas squared his shoulders resolutely, and declared, “No, I want to be there for the whole thing.  Let’s do it.”

They were able to quickly get everything ready, going through the motions on autopilot.  Lights, check. Clear background, check. Fully-charged camera battery, check. Empty SD card, check.  Computer fully-charged, check. Tripod set up in the correct place, check. Camera set up on tripod, check.  Right zoom length, check. Dean and Cas seated, check.

Cas had come up with the idea that he could be bent over, out of view, while Dean talked about him and such.  He could barely breathe, and he was shaking so hard. Before pressing the little button on his phone to start the recording, he rubbed his hand over Cas’s back reassuringly.  “It’s going to be okay, Cas.” Cas just nodded. And then Dean began.

“Hey fellas, it’s me, Dean, and today I’m doing a very special Reading Your Comments video!  All these comments are about one single thing, one single moment, yet they’ve somehow managed to take over the comments of nearly ev’ry single video of mine.”  Dean took a second to smile at the camera. “You know that moment. That’s the reason you’re all here. Yes, this is the ‘Who was that in the background of your video?’ Reading Your Comments video.  Let’s get started!” Dean pulled up his long line of screencapped questions. “‘Was that someone in the background?’” Dean made a deadpan look at the camera. “Yes, that was someone in the background,” he said blandly.  “‘Who was that in the background?’ I’m getting there. Let’s see… about ten thousand of that question with another two thousand or so with slight variations. ‘Will we see that person again?’ Yes. Very, very soon. ‘Is that your boyfriend?’  That would imply that I’m cheating on my husband.” Dean made a dramatic pause. “‘Is that your husband?’” He looked straight at the camera, boring a hole into every single viewer’s eye. “Yes, that was my husband. And… well, we actually wanted to say something.  Do a reveal of sorts. Everyone, I want you to meet my husband, the love of my life, a man that is the bee’s knees, Castiel Novak.” At this, Dean pulled Cas up. Cas simply blinked at the camera for a few minutes, Dean lovingly stroked his hand until his heart rate began to beat at a somewhat normal rate again.

Cas weakly raised his hand in a little wave.  “Hello,” he made out with a croak. At this, Dean pulled him into his arms, and gave him a kiss full of pride, love, and respect.  Dean finally broke them apart.

“So, as for your other questions:  yes, we are happily married; no, I don’t love Phil Lester even though he is quite cute…”

“He needs to get together with Dan anyways,” Cas piped in, then blushed when Dean looked down at him with such adoration and awe.

“...Agreed, Cas; we have been married for five years; and Cas is the one I always talk about in my videos.  Thank you all for tuning in, I know this video was a bit short, but I just wanted to address this.” Throughout the video, Dean’s accent had been slipping, revealing his real voice, revealing Dean.  Dean pressed the button on his phone, and the camera light turned off. He’d stopped recording. Dean edited and uploaded the video that very night, and by morning it already had twenty million hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take on how this would go down will be posted as part of a Collection with this fic.


	8. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas says things to his students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes sense anymore. I should have stuck with the second option, because then this would make more sense. I had to change so much, I'm sorry if it sucks.

With slow, plodding feet, Cas finally made it to his class with a few minutes to spare.  Silence. Blessed silence enveloped him in it’s calming embrace. He took a deep breath. He can do this.   _ He can do this _ .

The tranquil hallways suddenly erupted in sound.  The students were rushing around the hallways, banging lockers open and close, talking loudly with their friends.  Cas sighed. It was time for class, time to face the noise of the day.

Students filed into his class, each and every single one of them just staring at him as they passed.  It was only homeroom, and Cas was already exhausted.

“Alright, class!  Please work on your assignments,” Cas said, slumped in his seat.  He pulled out his phone. ‘I can’t believe I’m going to start texting now of all times…’

**Hey, babe, I’m really going to need burgers tonight…** He anxiously waited for the reply, staring at his phone like it was the answer to life.

**_Of course, honey.  You’re going to do fine today.  I believe in you._ **

Cas smiled down at his phone, and then carefully put it away.  He’d make it through the day, if only so he could go home and snuggle into Dean’s arms, maybe manage to convince him that they should get a cat.

~

It was Cas’s first actual class of the day.  Once again all the students were staring at him, and he shifted nervously from foot to foot as he stood at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to sit down.

“Okay everyone!  I know that you all have questions about what happened yesterday…”

“I’ll say!” Meg coughed loudly.  Cas ignored her and continued on.

“...and I will do my best to answer or at least quell these questions.”  Cas took a moment to take a deep breath. “I met Dean Winchester almost eight years ago, when he still worked in a coffee shop.”  This earned a few chuckles, the students who were real fans knew all about Dean’s time as a barista. “We started seeing each other, but when Dean decided to start a YouTube channel, he hid it from me.  One day I found out, and offered to help him on the side, working the camera on his skits and things like that.” This earned a few gasps from students. “And, well, you can find out what happened since then by watching Dean’s videos.”

Cas answered a few more questions, but then insisted that they get back on topic, and so he did his lecture.  The class actually paid attention to him for once, too.


	9. A Video is Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things that are cute and make sort of sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, the epilogue is much better. Currently working on editing that now.

Cas made sure to text Dean, told him that it went well.   **I still have a surprise for you, can’t wait for you to see it.** Dean texted back. Cas sat there for a few minutes, wondering what Dean could possibly mean.

A few class periods came and went, and Cas explained to every class what was going on, then moved on to his lesson.  Every single time, the students paid close attention to what he told them.

It’s seventh period, and Cas is sick and tired of the same old story.  Then, in the middle of Cas’s lesson, everything changed.

“Oh my Gawd, Mr. Novak, you need to watch this video right now,” Hannah Milton screeched.  She was normally quite well-behaved, so Cas was a bit taken aback by her outburst.

“O-Okay…” He went over to his computer and went to YouTube.

“Go to your husband’s page,” she instructed, “and click on the first video.”  He clicked to Dean’s page, and saw that his picture was in the first thumbnail, the video titled “Thanks for Three Million!”  Cas had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on, but he still clicked on the video, watching it on his screen while his students watched it on the SmartBoard.

Pictures of Cas, usually half-hidden, with Dean.  Laughing, smiling, kissing. He looked… so happy. And then clips of video.  Surreptitious footage Dean had managed to capture over the years: A flash of his face, their trip to Italy, even some footage from that one day that Dean told the world that he had a boyfriend (Cas was a bit mad about that one).  And then there was Dean.

He’s rubbing the back of his neck, wearing a brick red and black striped plaid that looked so good on him.  Cas had picked it, of course. He looked down, cleared his throat, then looked back up at the camera, his green eyes sparkling.  “So, all that stuff you just saw… that’s my husband of five years. I know I already had him in my last video, but I just really wanted to tell you more about him.  He’s an amazing man. He loves history and has so much joy when teaching students about this passion of his. He is an amazing photographer, but hates to be photographed.  He’s a great cook, even though he hates to do it, and he’s an even better baker. He’s supported me from the beginning, accepting and encouraging me to make YouTube videos.  Without him, there would be no me. So thank you, Cas, and thank you, to anyone who’s ever watched, for three million subscribers.”

Cas couldn’t deal with this overload.  He collapsed in his chair, face so red it was turning magenta.  When he finally looked up, he found the whole class staring at him.  “Ummm…” he mumbled, then couldn’t continue on. It turns out he doesn’t have to.

His students applauded, and he got random high fives for the rest of the day.

~

Cas had never driven so fast in his life, even faster than when Dean was in the hospital because he had been stupid and gone up a ladder when he was at home alone even though Cas told him not to.  He sped down the road, kicking up gravel and the dust still settling behind him a few miles back. As soon as he got to the house, he got out, almost getting tangled up in his seat belt. Cas ran into the house, barely remembering to slam the door shut.  His shoes flew off and back towards the door, perhaps even hitting it, but Cas wasn’t paying enough attention to them to really take note.

And then he blinked and he was in the living room, and there was Dean, recording some video.  Cas paused for a moment, taking him in again. He always looked so much better in person than on an impersonal screen.  Cas couldn’t even bring himself to care that Dean was recording. He just swiftly made his way into Dean’s arms, and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life, knocking Dean back with his forward momentum.  Dean’s lips were supple beneath his, and he pressed closer, trying to get his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

When they finally separated for breath, Cas panted against Dean’s mouth, placing little kisses on different parts of his face.  “You… Really… Didn’t… Have… To… Do… That,” Cas managed to get out between kisses.

“I wanted to do this for you, for us,” Dean murmured, his eyes soft and crinkly.

Cas continued his ministrations for a few moments, then swatted Dean’s arm.  “Why did you take stalker pictures and videos of me?” Dean just chuckled.

“Because I knew you wouldn’t let me otherwise.” Dean chortled at the face Cas made in response.  “You know, I was actually doing a live stream…” Cas looked over at the computer, and saw comments scrolling across the screen automatically as more and more responses came in.

“Oh,” Cas mumbled, looking down at his white button-down, blue tie, and trench coat, “Um… hello everybody.”  Seconds later, hundreds of variations of hello started arriving, along with questions. Cas looked over at Dean sheepishly, but with a glint in his eye that Dean could only see after years upon years of interactions with his husband.  “We should get to answering these people’s questions, right, honey?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, we should,” Dean surmised as he and Cas pulled each other up and brought some chairs to go in front of the camera.  “So, everyone, meet my husband Castiel. Cas, this is everyone. Well, some of everyone.” Cas just smiled at him, and Dean’s heart leapt.  He was so happy he’d met this wonderful man in a coffee shop on that one fateful day in years gone by.

“Let’s get started.”


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say... Vidcon? No? Okay, sorry, move along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't want this to end. But like all good things, it has to.

Cas can’t help but just stare in awe at what was before him:  a whole convention center filled with YouTubers and fans of YouTubers.  He clasped Dean’s hand tight, taking a deep breath as they stood at a side entrance.  He takes his first tentative step out, and is immediately greeted by the sounds of exuberant fans.

“Oh my Gawd, look, it’s Castiel!”

“Castiel!”

“Castiel, will you please sign this paper for me?”

Cas was already starting to feel overwhelmed from just a few seconds of exposure.  Then he feels a hand caressing his back, and the most lovely pair of lips close to his ear.  “We shouldn’t have gone here for your first appearance in front of fans,” Dean mutters.

Cas turns to face him and puts his arms around his neck.  “No, I’m glad. I just need to stay close to you, if that’s okay.”

“That’s just fine,” Dean says, then gives Cas a chaste peck on the lips.  “Where would you like to go first?”

“How about we just look at the different booths for a bit, and then head to your meet-and-greets at nine?”  Cas was already craning his neck to try to see as much as he could.

~

They’ve only been looking around for about thirty minutes, and they’ve already been stopped about twenty times to take pictures or sign things.  Cas eventually decides that they should just head over to the meet-and-greet area.

People surprisingly really want to meet him.  He’s been doing a lot more videos with Dean ever since the world came to know the man that Dean was married to.  Cas was even asked to sit down and sign papers and merchandise at the meet-and-greet, and fans ask him really genuine and interesting questions.  Cas makes sure to give them all the attention they deserved.

They go upstairs to attend a panel on how to create better content, specifically in terms of shots and lighting.  Cas loves it. Night falls and they finally leave the convention center, finding a small place to eat with some of Dean’s YouTuber friends.  They try to lie low, but of course a few fans find them, and they obligingly take some pictures with them. At last they make it back to their room, and chat with a few friends before going to bed early, snuggling together lovingly.

The next day rolls around and Cas and Dean have to be out of the room early in order to make it to their panel in time.  And yes, they were actually including Cas! The panel is fun. People ask them various questions, like what they had planned for the future, who they wanted to work with, what they would suggest for new YouTubers, and what weird things Dean did when not on camera.  They also did a few little skits: one where Dean pretended to be this hunter and Cas was an angel, another where Cas and Dean were both assassins, and another where they were both actors on the same TV show. Cas can’t stop smiling and laughing, so that by the end of the panel his mouth hurts so much that Dean bans him from smiling for thirty minutes.  Which makes the crowd laugh and cheer for them, of course.

After the panel, they have another meet and greet, in which Cas is surprised to find that even more people liked him, and some have even made little things for him!  He gets a variety of bee pins, some lovely pictures of him and Dean as Ubernatural characters (Cas vowed to hang them all up and have a special shrine), an adorable knit bee, and the cutest drawings and paintings of him and Dean together doing various activities.  And he loved them all, piles of paper growing around him as the meet and greet progressed, with Dean’s piles growing at an even faster rate and a small mountain of gifts behind him. A lot of the drawings Dean receives were of him with or as Star Wars characters, as he often effuses and goes on tangents about the movies.  There were quite a few heated debates in the Novak-Winchester household over The Force Awakens and if it was actually a good movie. Dean was forced to sleep on the couch and cool down a couple of times.

They finally leave the Anaheim Convention Center and go to get ready for a party that Dean’s friend Rosanna is throwing at her place.  Cas decides that it would be okay if he gets comfortable, so he puts on his favorite clothes. Dean just looks at him with a small smile on his face, hands stilling on his overshirt’s buttons.  ‘God, I love him so much,’ he thinks to himself. “You ready to go, sweetheart?”

Cas adds one of the bee accessories he’d been given: a small pin of the common honeybee.  “Ready,” he exclaims and walks towards their room’s door, grabbing Dean’s hand on the way.  And they are off.

They pull up to the party in the Impala.  Dean hands his keys to a chauffeur (who hires a chauffeur?), and takes Cas’s hand as they walk in.  They enter to a barrage of people covering nearly every square inch of Rosanna’s house. YouTubers ranging from the super-famous to the barely making a blip on the radar are sipping drinks and noshing on appetizers, some already getting out on the dance floor, the most prominent of whom seems to be Tyler Oakley.  Cas is heavily intimidated. He had been expecting just a small party. Dean notices his husband’s discomfort instantly and makes a beeline for the glass doors outside, only stopping to make brief pleasantries with people he knows, promising to come back later. They make their way outside, instantly refreshed by the cool air after the sauna created by so many people being packed together like sardines.

Cas looks gratefully at Dean, giving him a small smile before leading him towards some trees so that they can sit and Cas can mentally prepare himself.  After a few minutes of just holding his hand, Dean brings Cas’s delicate yet strong fingers up to his lips. “You’re the best husband I could ever ask for, Cas.  You put up with my mood swings, feed me, celebrate my accomplishments, deal with paparazzi and mobs of fans, and most of all you do it all with a smile. You were willing to come out to your class and your school, and you are so brave and strong and beautiful.  Cas, you’re the bee’s knees.”

This sudden outburst moves Cas so much he’s almost in tears.  He uses the hand that Dean is kissing to pull him in all the way, giving him a slow and proper kiss, savoring every millimeter of skin, tasting and breathing him in like his life depended on it.  Dean’s hands find their way into Cas’s hair, and Cas can’t bring himself to care that he is messing up Dean’s perfectly gelled hair… or that people from the party can see them. In fact, he’s pretty sure he hears a whoop of elation, probably from Rebecca.  They continue kissing until someone finally clears their throat in front of them. They turn at the same time, and look up to see Rosanna looking down at them with a smirk.

“I was just trying to calm him down…” Dean says quickly, probably trying to avoid being teased about his high amount of PDA.  It’s not like they were grinding against each other. They were barely even using tongue! 

Rosanna puts her hands on her hips.  “Uh huh,” she says to Dean, then turns towards Cas.  “Hi, Cas! Nice to meet you! Sorry about the craziness of the party, I didn’t really make an official guest list, just told any YouTubers I ran into that they could come and to spread the word.”

Cas nods his understanding.  “That’s okay. If it’s alright with you, though, I’d like to stay out here until the party dies down a little.”

“And I’m staying with him,” Dean states, hand on Cas’s arm, looking around like he was just asking for someone to make him take back his statement.

“Just make sure to talk to Dan and Phil, Dean, you promised,” Rosanna calls over her shoulder as she heads back to her party.

“You got it!” Dean shouts.

~

After an hour or two (“How can you quantify time when you’re with the one you love?”  “Quit being such a sap, Dean, I’m being serious!”), they finally make their way inside.

Cas awkwardly chats to a few lesser-known YouTubers, but each has a special niche and loyal fanbase.  After some time and a lot of wine, Cas becomes comfortable enough to discuss his ideas to make a YouTube channel of his own, perhaps one about making history more fun.  He is immediately ushered towards John Greene.

Even though he is in a deep conversation with John (he insisted on being called that, not “Mr. Greene”), sometimes Cas turns slightly to gaze at his husband, who’s talking with various people he’s hoping to collaborate with.  People like Rhett and Link from Good Mythical Morning, Arin from Game Grumps  _ what game will he play? _ , Tyler Oakley from his channel Tyler Oakley (duh), even Dan and Phil because they’re considering making a trip to England during winter break.  Cas can’t help the little smile he makes before returning his full attention to John, getting his advice on what he should do. Cas is starting to get slightly restless, missing the feel of Dean by his side, especially in front of someone as famous as John.  John seems to notice this, and gives him a card, telling Cas to call him later so he could help get him set up. He’s never been so grateful in his life, and said as much as he starts moving toward his husband. John just gives him a small smile and a wave, before being swallowed by a sea of people.  Cas turns his full attention back to his husband, making a bee-line in his direction. But once he sees who he is with, he stops dead in his tracks. He can see the top of Dean’s hair and his eyes, but there two people talking animatedly blocking his mouth from Cas’s view. Cas automatically knows who they are.  Jack and Mark, his YouTube idols. I mean, it isn’t like Dean could be his idol, he is his husband, and he doesn’t have a worship kink. That he knows of. He slowly starts to make his way towards the trio, Dean winking at him.

Of course they notice Dean’s wink.  Of course. Right when he is only about three feet away, they turn towards him at the same time.

“Hi, Cas, I’m…”

“Sean and you’re Mark, I’m sorry, I’m just such a big fan of both of you!” Cas spews, blushing at his outburst.

“I think I like you, Cas.  Good thing, too, considering we’ll probably be hanging out a lot in the future,” Mark drawls with a sincere smile.

“W-Wha?” Cas was dazed.

“Mark and I have decided we’re gonna do some collabs, hon,” explains Dean as he brings Cas into his arms, “And Jack and I are going to work on some things together whenever he visits the states!”

Cas just stares.  His husband is going to be working with his favorite YouTubers?

“I’d love for you to join in sometimes too, Cas, if that’s alright.  I’ve seen your dynamic with Dean from the few videos you’ve done together, and I think it’s awesome!”

“You know,” Cas smiles smugly, “I work on every video.”

“Dude, you’re totally awesome!”

“As awesome as cookies and cake, Jack?”

“Well, almost as awesome as cookies and cake!”

Cas can’t help but laugh.  And then he glances down. He’d totally forgotten what he’d worn to the party.  A homemade Jacksepticeye shirt, Markiplier sweatpants, and a bee pin. He probably looks like a total nerd.  He blushes, burying himself into Dean’s side.

“I’m sorry, I totally forgot I was wearing this…”

“Your shirt is totally sick, though!  Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah…” Cas says shyly.

“Cas makes a lot of clothes, he just never really lets anyone but me see them.  Told him multiple times that he should make a clothing line, he always says it’d take the magic out of it,”  Dean explains when Cas doesn’t supply any more information.

“I get that,” Mark replies, “There’s something nice knowing what you’re wearing is one-of-a-kind.”

Cas looks out from Dean’s chest.  “Thanks.”

Jack looks at him with kind eyes.  “Well, it was nice meeting you, Castiel!  Hope to see you sometime in the future!”

“Yeah, I’ll be seeing you soon, buddy,” Mark says as a sign-off of sorts.

“And I’ll be seeing you…in the next episode,” Cas murmurs, but apparently not quietly enough, because it makes Dean laugh.  Looking up at Dean, Cas memorizes the crinkles of his husband’s eyes as he laughs, the sparkle in his eyes, and the quirk of his mouth.  He never wants to lose this moment, never wants to lose this love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've actually finished this... wow. Thank you to everyone who's supported me and encouraged me to finish this. Maybe one day I'll do another one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at treslecheslife, come chat with me!


End file.
